Christmas with the Avatar and the Jinchuriki
by super sayiman
Summary: this is a Christmas special for The Avatar and the Jinchuriki


Christmas with the Avatar and the Jinchuriki

It was winter in Republic city and it is a festive time of year why you may ask because it is Christmas.

 **(Air Temple Island)**

Everyone was getting into the holiday spirit the air bender kids were outside making snowmen and snow angels. Pema was baking cookies and Tenzin was setting up a tree. He originally didn't want to but Korra convinced him to do something for the holidays. And where is Korra you ask she is currently flying over the city on the back of a dragon with her boyfriend Naruto Beifong.

 **(Over Republic city)**

"Come on Toothless" Naruto said as they flew over the city dropping bags of cookies.

 **(For those about to go to the review section and complain about Toothless give me a minute to explain. In this story stuff from my other Naruto stories will be added to tie them all together they won't be big things. I will be doing a Naruto and how to train you dragon story. So just read and enjoy)**

"This was a good idea giving out cookies to spread some holiday cheer" Naruto said as they flew through the city.

"Yeah everyone deserves a little something on Christmas" Korra said.

(Air Temple Island)

Toothless landed in the soft snow covering the island. As Korra and Naruto dismounted Toothless Asami came into view walking up to them.

"How did the delivery go?" Asami asked.

"It went smoothly" Naruto responded.

The four were walking back to the temple they suddenly came under attack from the air bender kids throwing snowballs.

"Hey?" Asami yelled as she took cover behind a tree.

Naruto and Korra took cover behind a snow bank.

"Return fire" Naruto shouted throwing a snowball.

There was no were for Toothless to hide so he was hit.

"Korra let's get them back. I will make the snow balls you throw them" Naruto said making snowballs.

"Ok" Korra said.

As Naruto made the snow balls Korra threw them with amazing accuracy hitting each of the air bender kids. But then Jinora took a shot and hit Naruto in the face when he peeked his head out. Seeing her boyfriend and snowball maker taken down Korra retaliated by using her water bending to make the snow into snowballs then send dozens of them at the air bender kids.

"We surrender, we surrender stop" Ikki yelled.

"Ha I win" Korra said triumphantly.

(Later)

Naruto, Korra, Asami and the air bender kids were huddled together in a room with blankets for warmth not much Korra since she wasn't that cold.

"I swear you will all catch a cold out there" Pemma said as she came into the room with hot chocolatw.

"It's not that cold" Korra said.

"That's because we weren't raised in the ice and snow water princess" Naruto said as he shivered a bit.

"No kidding" Asami said.

Korra just pouted a bit.

"You hairless monkeys are always complaining about the cold" Kurama said.

"Shut it Kurama" Korra said irritated.

"Fine I will just be over here" Kurama said and went to sit in Jinora's lap.

Jinora start to stoke Kurama behind the ears.

"So I guess we are stuck inside for a while" Asami said.

"I guess" Naruto responded.

 **(Later)**

Everyone was warmed up and hanging out at the temple. They had eaten and were now playing games. Naruto and Asami were playing Pi sho Korra and Naruko were watching them. Jinora and Ikki were having a staring contest and Meelo was trying to make them blink.

"And I win" Asami said triumphantly.

"Dang it" Naruto said frustrated.

"That makes it a tie 3 wins to 3 wins" Asami said.

"The next one that wins is the winner" Naruto responded.

"Let's get started then" Asami said resetting the board.

 **(That Night)**

Naruto, Korra, Naruko, Asami and everyone else were on air Temple Island enjoying the holidays together. They had just eaten and were now sitting in front of a fire.

"Korra look where Naruto is standing" Asami said and as Korra looked to Naruto she saw that he was standing under mistletoe. Korra smiled and got up.

Naruto saw Korra walking over to him and was about to talk when she kissed him passionately.

Naruto was surprised at first but got over it and kissed her back.

"Well that a nice present" Naruto said grinning.

"Look up" Korra said.

Naruto looked up and saw the mistletoe.

"Oh" Naruto said.

"Enough with the mushiness you two" Naruko said.

"Jealous?" Naruto teased.

"No" Naruko responded sounding like she didn't care Naruto just rolled his eyes.

 **(Next Morning)**

Naruto woke up and immediately was wide awake because Toothless was banging on the roof.

Naruto walked outside and saw Toothless on the roof.

"Seriously bud do you need to wake me up this early to go flying?" Naruto asked.

Toothless just growled excitedly and jumped down and started to lick Naruto's face.

"Ok calm down bud we can go flying now" Naruto said pushing Toothless off but then Toothless burped in Naruto's face.

"Oh Toothless that's gross" Naruto said covering his nose.

Soon Naruto and Toothless were flying through the sky above Republic city.

They flew through the snow covered city feeling the cold air on their faces then after a few minutes they headed back to air Temple Island.

As they were going to land they saw Korra walking outside.

"Hey water princess" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto taking an early morning flight?" Korra asked as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah blame this guy over here" Naruto gesturing to Toothless who gave an annoyed look and used his tail to swipe Naruto and Korra's feet out from under them causing them to fall over with Korra landing on top of Naruto.

"Looks like you made him mad" Korra said as she kissed again.

"Oh he will get over it" Naruto said and kissed her back.

A few minutes later Naruto and Korra came back inside to the others waking up. Soon everyone was opening their gifts. The temple was filled with the laughter of family and friends spending the holidays together.

"Well I think this went well" Naruto said.

"Yeah everyone is spending the holidays together" Korra said.

"Merry Christmas everyone" Naruto said.

 **AN**

 **I am sorry that this is so late I was doing stuff and was unable to work on it but I hope you liked it and a happy new year to everyone.**


End file.
